The Camp Lazlo Movie
|image = THE CAMP LAZLO MOVIE LOGO.png |caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = Joe Murray Mark O'Hare Sue Mondt Brian Sheesley |producer = Janet Dimon Shareena Carlson |executive_producer = Joe Murray Brian A. Miller Mark O'Hare Jennifer Pelphrey |screenwriter = Joe Murray Steve Little Merriwether Williams |story = Joe Murray Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams |writer = TBA |narrator = TBA |based_on = Camp Lazlo by Joe Murray |starring = Carlos Alazraqui Jeff Bennett Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Jodi Benson Jill Talley Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Tara Strong |music = Andy Paley John Debney |songs = TBA |cinematography = TBA |editing = Mattaniah Adams |studio = Cartoon Network Studios Joe Murray Productions Rough Draft Korea |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |released = July 18th, 2008 |runtime = 90 minutes |country = United States |language = English |aspect_ratio = 1.85:1 |rating = |budget = $10 million |gross = $98.5 million |preceded = Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (2007) |followed = Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp (2019) }} The Camp Lazlo Movie is a 2008 American animated fantasy musical comedy film based on the Cartoon Network television series, Camp Lazlo. The film was directed by Joe Murray, Sue Mondt (art), Brian Sheesley (supervising) and Mark O'Hare, and stars the regular television cast of Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Jodi Benson, Jill Talley and Steve Little. The film takes place after the show's series finale. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film was theatrically released on July 18th, 2008 with mixed reviews from critics despite being well received by fans of the series. However, the film was a box office success, grossing $98.5 million worldwide against an $10 million budget. Story/Plot: Set a year later after the events of "Lumpus' Last Stand", the real scoutmaster, a steer who resembles Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life, has regrew his fur and restarted/reopened Camp Kidney after calling in a lot of people to clean up Lumpus' dirty work over the Summer. During the grand reopening, Lazlo waited for next year to come and it came because he was so happy to be with his friends again after last year. Meanwhile, Lumpus, former scoutmaster and deranged lunatic, has broken out of his sell at the mental asylum to get revenge on the real scoutmaster who got him arrested by the cops and on the campers who felt so blind that Scoutmaster Lumpus was an impostor. Back at Camp Kidney, everything's changed after Lumpus was arrested. Because now, Camp Kidney has a swimming pool, a waterslide, a huge lake, a big mansion and newer cabins for the campers. Until the next morning, the real scoutmaster got hurt from a speedboat accident and was taken to a hospital, so he called in a substitute scoutmaster to take over while he's in the hospital. Therefore, the substitute scoutmaster was none other than Lumpus in disguise. Lazlo felt suspicious about this substitute scoutmaster making summer camp a nightmare, so he and his friends decided to come up with a plan and set traps all around the camp to see who he really is. So, will they succeed or will their plan backfire and fail? Voice Actors and Characters: * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo / Clam * Jeff Bennett as Raj / Samson * Tom Kenny as Cow Scoutmaster / Slinkman / Lumpus * Mr. Lawrence as Edward / Dave and Ping Pong * Jodi Benson as Jane Doe / Patsy Smiles / Almondine * Jill Talley as Nina / Gretchen / Miss Mucus * Steve Little as Chip and Skip / The Lemming Quadruplets * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted / Larrison / Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Sheldon * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel / Harold * Tara Strong as Amber / Toodie / Suzie / Honey * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Patrick Warburton as Commander Hoo-Ha * Joe Alaskey as Mayor Pothole McPucker / Navy Turtle * David Hyde Pierce as Owl Cop * Brendan Fraser as Pierre the Lifeguard * Kevin Michael Richardson as No-Neck the Lifeguard Production: The same production staff that produced the animated television series Camp Lazlo also produced The Camp Lazlo Movie. The film's animation was provided by Rough Draft Korea, with additional animation done at Mercury Filmworks and Munich Animation Film. Soundtrack: Andy Paley alongside John Debney composed the score for the film. # TBA (TBA) # TBA (TBA) # Release: Promotional tie-ins: McDonald's released eight toys in their Happy Meals to promote the film. Reception: Box office/Commercial reception: The Camp Lazlo Movie ''was released on July 19, 2008, originally planned to open earlier that spring. With heavy competition and little promotion, the film grossed $98.5 million worldwide against a budget of $10 million. '''Critical reception:' The film received mixed reviews from critics. Based on 96 reviews, the film has received a 56% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with its consensus reading, "The Camp Lazlo Movie is a pretty great movie. Although, it might've had some movie references throughout the entire film". On Metacritic, the film achieved a rating of 67 out of 100, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". Release: Theatrical release: The film was theatrically released in theaters on July 18, 2008. In theaters, a Johnny Bravo short titled "A Quiet Day in the Park" was shown prior to the film. Home media: The film was release on DVD on November 1, 2008, in widescreen and full screen editions, by Warner Bros. Entertainment. It contains an 18-minute featurette, a Johnny Bravo short titled "A Quiet Day in the Park", The Making Of The Camp Lazlo Movie, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew; a 20-minute animatic segment featuring scenes from the film with dialogue by the original artists the film's trailer. Trivia: * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Camp Lazlo movie to hit theaters. ** This is also the first ever Camp Lazlo movie in general to hit theaters. The previous Camp Lazlo film Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? was a television movie. * This is the first theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network TV series since The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002). * This makes it the second and last time for Cartoon Network Studios to produce theatrically released films, as the studio resumed to producing television films up until the release of Regular Show: The Movie (2015), which would be their next theatrically released film. Although, Regular Show: The Movie (2015) marked Cartoon Network Studios' first co-production with Warner Bros. Animation. * The original cast reprised their roles in the movie, with the exception on Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett and Mr. Lawrence as the recurring characters from the series. Instead this film has respectively Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Patrick Warburton, Joe Alaskey, David Hyde Pierce, Brendan Fraser and Kevin Michael Richardson taking on the roles. * Cartoon Network started to make television films, and cancelled a theatrical film adaption of Samurai Jack, because The Powerpuff Girls Movie bombed so hard in theaters, and was the worst grossing film in 2002, so Cartoon Network needed to make a theatrical feature that's way better than Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls Movie". The first Cartoon Network theatrical film to super seriously not bomb in theaters happens to be "The Camp Lazlo Movie". Character Gallery: Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman Big Horn Sheep'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon Bear'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted Pig'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel Opossum'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious Hedgehog'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort Pelican'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick Persian Cat'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill Aardvark'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Patsy Smiles.png|''Patsy Smiles'' Nina Neckerly.png|''Nina Neckerly'' Gretchen Alligator.png|''Gretchen Alligator'' Almondine Owl.png|''Almondine Owl'' Amber Rabbit.png|''Amber Rabbit'' Toodie Squirrel.png|''Toodie Squirrel'' Honey Bear.png|''Honey Bear'' Suzie Poodle.png|''Suzie Poodle'' Terrifield Tapir.png|''Terrifield Tapir'' Rachel Gopher.png|''Rachel Gopher'' Jane Doe.png|''Jane Doe'' Ms. Mucus.png|''Ms. Mucus'' Credits: Category:Camp Lazlo Category:2008 films Category:Animated 2008 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:Cartoon Network animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Studios movies Category:Films directed by Joe Murray Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Films starring Jeff Bennett Category:Tom Kenny Category:Films starring Tom Kenny Category:Tom Kenny films Category:Jodi Benson Category:Films starring Jodi Benson Category:Jill Talley Category:Steve Little Category:Seth MacFarlane Category:Films starring Seth MacFarlane Category:Ben Diskin Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Films starring Rob Paulsen Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Jason Marsden Category:Scott Menville Category:Tara Strong Category:Films starring Tara Strong Category:Films starring Bruce Willis Category:Jeffrey Garcia Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Ashton Kutcher Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Films starring Patrick Warburton Category:Joe Alaskey Category:Films starring David Hyde Pierce Category:Brendan Fraser Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional 2D animation Category:2D animation Category:2D and CGI Animated films Category:2D films Category:2008 2D films Category:Animated 2008 movies Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Family films Category:Animated family films Category:American family films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated films Category:based on animated series Category:Films based on the series Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Movies based on Series Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated Comedy List of feature-length film adaptations based on the TV series Category:List of Cartoon Network theatrical films Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Joe Murray Productions Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:List of Cartoon Network theatrical movies Category:Children's animated films Category:Animated television shows adapted into feature-length movies Category:Munich Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about spider monkeys Category:Films about mooses Category:Films about steers Category:Films about elephants Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Films about rhinos Category:Films about banana slugs Category:Films about platypuses Category:Films about guinea pigs Category:Films about dung beetles Category:Films about common loons Category:Films about lemmings Category:Films about mongooses Category:Films about giraffes Category:Films about alligators Category:Films about red deers Category:Films about common warthogs Category:Films about bisons Category:Films about goats Category:Films about nurse sharks Category:Films about river otters Category:Films about walruses Category:Films about horned owls Category:Films about pigs